


Avengers x Reader oneshots

by bigdaddybucky



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Choking, F/F, F/M, Femdom, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Love, M/M, Multi, Pegging, Shameless Smut, Smut, Spanking, anyway im new to smut so go easy on the criticism, i hope y’all enjoy, nothing too bad, some spoilers I guess
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-10
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2020-06-25 19:31:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19752352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bigdaddybucky/pseuds/bigdaddybucky
Summary: Oneshots of MCU characters, fluffs and smuts :)





	1. Bucky x Reader fluff

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You hear some music in the distance, and you go to find out what the hell is going on

Waking up from your nap, you heard the faint sound of pop music coming from the room which was right across from yours. You had no idea whose it was. It was 7 PM, which made you wonder who in the hell would blast music at that time. It was also peculiar, as you thought everyone had left. 

Who's the damn ghost?

Being the curious person you are, you decided to check out what the hell was going on. Getting up from your bed, you walked super slowly and softly, making sure that any potential intruders wouldn't know you were there. 

Getting closer to the sound, you realize the song is C'mon by Kesha, an obvious banger. You make your way closer to the music, as you notice someone... dancing? They're really getting down over there. 

You peeked your head through the door, realizing that it's Bucky. He's in grey sweats and a black tank top. Who ever knew he could get down to pop music? Especially while looking that good?

You tried so hard to contain your laughter, which was successful but incredibly hard to do. A small blush crept on your face, and your hand immediately covered your mouth. You were just straight up shocked, in a good way. 

Thank god you had your phone on you, because this was the perfect time to record this moment. Being as discreet as possible, you made sure that the phone camera was the only thing peeping through, while you watched him dance with the phone screen.

You realized that you and Bucky were never that close, so you recording him dance and him catching you would ruin what you didn't even have to begin with. 

Buck was mouthing the words with his eyes closed and dancing like there's no tomorrow, truly losing himself to the pop music.

You watched the screen and smiled, since this might be one of the first times you've seen him genuinely happy. He looked absolutely adorable, like a little puppy.

You were so distracted by staring at the guy, to get a sudden shock when you drop your phone. His eyes grew wide, nervous that someone must've seen him. "What the hell? [Y/N] is that you? Fuckin' hell."

You tried to grab your phone without him seeing you, but he stopped you from touching your phone by holding it on the floor with his shoe. You looked up, being confronted by a visibly annoyed Bucky with his arms crossed. Avoiding eye contact with you, he sighed, picked up your phone.

"Looking for this?" He says with a cocked brow, irritated and embarrassed. 

A strong blush crept on your face, getting up as fast as you can. You tried to grab your phone, but Buck held it above his head, which you couldn't reach. Trying to jump to get it only made you look like a clown.

"Oh come on, I paid for that thing." 

He sighed, the music was still playing, and he smirked. He threw your phone on the bed, making you run to get it, but Bucky had other plans. He grabbed you by your hand and spun you around, making you dance with him.

"Bucky, what?" You were confused, although you didn't mind, and he knew that.

He whispered in your ear, "Oh come on, [Y/N], have a little fun." You were about to say something, but he spun you around again, this time dipping you. 

His metal arm was holding your leg up, while his flesh arm was holding you from the small of your back, but you felt safe with him.

Giving you a warm smile, you blushed in return, and you both laughed. He brought you back to a standing position, both hands resting on your back. Your arms wrapped around his neck, pulling him closer to you. Your foreheads touched, getting smiles from the both of you. He licked his lips, looking into your eyes, and back at your lips. 

"Oh hell, just kiss m-" He didn't hesitate to kiss you, interrupting what he knew you were going to say. Your hands found their way to his soft, brown hair, running your hands through it. He chuckled, pulling you in closer. Smiling through the kiss, you tugged at his hair, getting a low and playful groan from him, and getting a giggle from you. 

You two finally pulled away, gasping for air. The song was over, but then started playing again.

"Repeat, huh?"

"Oh, shush. It's a good song"

Deciding against saying anything, you grabbed his hands and began to dance with him again, going between mouthing the words and dancing, to kissing him along the way. 

"Hey, I know you recorded me." You were a little embarrassed, but you were reassured that he wouldn't be mad. 

"Don't worry, hun. I'll delete it." You grabbed your phone off the bed. You unlocked it, then opened your camera roll to show him that you're deleting the video, which you did. 

He laughs. "Mmm.. thank you." He says right before grabbing your face and kissing you again, making you throw your phone on the bed so you can hug him in the kiss.

Little does he know, the recently deleted folder exists.


	2. Steve Rogers x Fem! Reader smut

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Femdom, choking, dirty talk, swearing
> 
> You heard Scott and Tony talking about Steve’s ass, thus giving you an unholy idea

It wasn't until Tony and Scott pointed it out, but Steve was really packin' in the ass department. Hey, women can like the booty too. You just had to find out what Steve's workout routine was, as you were jealous of his glorious Brooklyn flavored ass.

  
"Hey, America's ass." You teased while Steve was bent over, looking for a decent bottle of wine. He sighed, standing up straight from his bent over stance, forgetting about his bottle of wine and facing you.

  
"[Y/N], do you know how many times I've been called that in the past day and a half? I counted. 30 times, and that was from Scott alone." His last sentence making him chuckle, he blushes slightly.  
"Can you blame him? I'd do anything for an ass like.. that." You say smoothly while pointing at his ass. "Now, tell me Rogers. What's the workout routine?"  
"I mean, I just, uhh, general squats and lunges? Nothing special." A light blush creeps across his face, thinking about something that could be bothering him.  
"Come on, Rogers. That can't be all.." You say with a cocked eyebrow as you step closer to him, fingers lightly caressing his hips. Steve breathed in sharply at your small movements.  
"Remember my relationship with Buck? I always bottomed.

  
Always.

  
I heard taking it in the ass helps too." He laughs and blushes at his choice of words. "My god, he'd fuck me so good I wouldn't be able to walk for DAYS. Would definitely call that a workout."  
You were taken aback by Steve's words, as he usually never talks like that. Buck must've fucked him real good.  
You then remembered that 8 inch strapon you owned, but never used. An unholy idea crept in your head, and you decided to put that strapon to good use.  
You lean in with a smirk to whisper in his ear, "Wanna go work out?" He slightly gasped, and you took that moment to grab his face and kiss him. Hard.  
His hands traced up and down your sides, getting small moans from you. Your hands tangled themselves in his no longer neat blonde hair. He pulled you closer to him, hands then moving to your ass. You stopped him.

  
"Why don't we just take this to my room, Rogers?" He nodded, slightly out of breath. You felt yourself being picked up and taken to your room.

  
You two finally got there, and wasted no time locking the door and getting to work. You pinned him against the wall, holding his hands above his head as you two were making out. He grunted against your lips and you smirked, taking him by the collar of his shirt and throwing him onto the bed.

  
Surprised by your strength, he felt completely submissive underneath you, giving you leeway to do whatever you wanted to him. You got on top of him, both your hips grazing each other ever so lightly. You started sucking and kissing his neck, getting small high pitched moans from him.

  
"God, [Y/N] yes.." Smirking, you ran your hand across his chest and down to his stomach, feeling his abs through his thin shirt. You bit down on his sweet spot, enticing more soft high pitch moans from Steve. Grinding your crotch onto his, you could feel him getting bigger every second.

  
"So hard already, hot stuff?"

  
"I can't help it. You're so god damn hot."

  
You felt yourself get wet at his words. Tugging on the hem of his shirt, you ripped it off in a swift motion, making Steve gasp from the faintly cold air hitting his chest. You chuckled, tossing it aside and began to make your way down, but stopped yourself. "Damn...."

  
You pulled down your pajama pants, leaving you in only a t-shirt and panties. Legs straddled around him, crotches only separates by clothing, you sat up so he was lying down and you were up. You crossed your arms and pulled your shirt off, exposing your thin bra. Steve looks at you in pure lust and licks his lips.  
Bringing yourself down, you kissed his lips soft and passionately, removing your bra while your chests were touching. He moans into your mouth, grabbing your breasts with both hands, squeezing them.  
You teased him by nibbling on his bottom lip, getting lustful moans from him. You were licking and sucking on his lips, not realizing how much Steve is growing in his pants. He grabs your hips and pulls you closer, making you feel his large bulge.  
You stifle a moan that was about to escape your lips, as you don't want to seem the slightest bit submissive.  
"Someone's impatient. You're not gonna get anywhere with that impulsiveness, darlin'"

  
"Ugh... Quit fuckin' around and just ride me, you slut." He whines.  
You cock your eyebrow. Guess he wants to play dirty then. "Maybe I won't with that attitude."

  
You get off him, opening your drawer to get handcuffs, ending the fight for dominance, which you clearly won.  
"I'll show you who the real slut in the room is."

  
"Still you, [Y/L/N]."

  
"We'll see about that."

  
You handcuffed him to the bed, which he was surprisingly okay with. Looking into his eyes, you saw his beautiful blue eyes staring right back at you with a shy smile, making you blush.

  
"Oh, quit that."

  
"Huh? Quit what, [Y/L/N]?"

  
"That.. thing."

  
"My bad. You're just such a hottie."

  
You were still sitting on his crotch, and you started to grind yourself on him, feeling his incredibly hard cock.

  
"Dammit, If you're gonna fuck me, just do it already, [Y/L/N]."

  
"I think teasing you and letting you wait is way hotter."

  
"No, it's torture."

  
"Not for me it's not." You winked.

  
He groaned, bucking his hips up ever so slightly, teasing your clit through your underwear. You tried to hide most of your moan by biting your lip, but he definitely heard it, causing him to smirk.

  
"You really are a piece of work, you know that Rogers?"

  
"I try."

  
"Might as well just give you what you want."

  
You kiss his neck, biting and sucking on the still tender skin. You make your way down his chest, flicking your tongue on both of his nipples.

  
"'Mmm.... yes babygirl."

  
You could tell he was enjoying it, but you moved down to his abs, letting your fingers graze each one, admiring his beautiful body in the process.

  
His erection was throbbing, and you could tell through his gray sweatpants, which he definitely did not wear underwear for.

  
"No underwear, huh?"

  
"Got a problem with it?"

  
"Mmmm.. Not at all."

  
Your lips kissed and massaged the prominent bulge in his pants, making sure to tease him as much as possible.

"Baby.. please.."

  
"Please what? Speak up, hot stuff."

  
"Suck me off."

  
"Well, I said I would give you what you want. Fine."

  
You pulled down his pants, revealing his massive cock, which you weren't even sure you could entirely fit in your mouth. You, however, brushed away those thoughts and decided to take whatever you can.

  
Licking off the precum, you ran your tongue across his slit a few times, enticing soft moans out of him. You let your fingers glide across his cock, the soft touches making him breathe in deeply while your free hand massaged his balls.

  
"Just like that... Oh god yes babygirl." His hips bucked up in pleasure, making you gag from the sudden length. You tried to take in as much of him as possible, letting your other free hand help get what your throat couldn't do. You moaned on his cock, letting the vibrations run through his body.

  
His cock started twitching, letting you know that he was close to his high. His moans became heavier and higher. "Baby, I'm so close." Although you wanted him to feel good, you weren't done with him just yet. You let go, getting the one thing you've been dying to use this whole time.

  
"Why'd you stopp." His words dragged out as if he was high due to him being worn out from his almost orgasm.  
"You'll see why."

  
Opening the package, you took out the strapon, which you hoped was similar to Bucky's cock. You also grabbed a bottle of lube and a condom, hoping to mimic the feel of a real cock.

  
In the corner of your eye, you saw Steve's eyes grow wide, but also a sly smirk arose on his lips.

  
Getting back in your position from earlier, you took off your panties, leaving the both of you finally naked. You adjusted the strapon so it was comfortable, yet perfect enough to pound him hard.  
Positioning yourself for easy access to his asshole, you pushed his legs apart. Slipping on the condom, you then took lube in your hand and spread it on, jacking your strapon back and forth, teasing your man.

  
"Fuck.. just put it in already."  
You slid into him slowly, giving him some time to adjust to the length of the fake cock. "Oh my god, [Y/N]." When you feel that he adjusted, you decided to go at a much faster pace, getting more moans from him. His leg wrapped around your torso while you pounded into him.

  
You moved up, still thrusting in, positioning yourself so that he was looking right up at you. His mouth was slightly agape from the intense pleasure you were giving him, giving you the perfect moment to kiss him.

The kisses were sloppy from the thrusting, but nonetheless incredibly hot. To keep yourself up, you held onto his biceps which were handcuffed, beginning to grind on him and making him go crazy.

  
"[Y/N], I'm so fucking close." Not focused on your own pleasure at the moment, you almost gave him what he wanted, which was to finally reach his own high. You stopped for a second, catching your own breath, receiving an impatient groan from him.

  
Remembering what you said earlier, you grabbed his neck, surprising him. "Tell me you're my slut." He gasped, only getting a scoff from you. You began to slide back into him at slower but deeper thrusts.

  
"Im.. I'm your little slut, [Y/N]." This pleased you, and you thrusted at a faster pace, making him a moaning mess underneath you.

  
Smirking, you tossed the condom in the trash, taking the strapon off and tossing it aside. You uncuffed him, making him flip you both over so he was on top of you.

  
"Didn't think I was gonna let you get away with me not fucking your brains out, did you?"

  
The only thing you could let out was a low moan. You let him take control over you, since you had little to no energy left.

  
He smirked. "That's what I fucking thought." Harshly grabbing your face, he kissed you with passion and lust.

  
Wasting no time with foreplay, he kissed you all the way down to your pussy. Lips crashing onto your clit, he circled his tongue in a clockwise direction, driving you crazy. Stopping for a second to admire you, he noticed you biting your lip trying to silence your moans.

  
"No, I want to hear you." You let go of your bottom lip, letting your moans free.  
He hoisted your legs onto his shoulders, preventing you from squirming. That, however, didn't stop you from grinding on his face, which made him moan in excitement.

  
As soon as you were close to your own orgasm, he put in 3 fingers, not giving you any time to adjust.

  
"So fucking wet for me, huh?" Pumping his fingers in and out, he hit your g-spot every single time, electrifying your pleasure. While he was fingering you, his tongue continued to swirl around your clit, which only intensified your grinding on his face, as well as your pleasure.

  
"Steve.. yes.. I'm gonna fucking cum." He let go, leaving you groaning in disappointment. You saw him grab a condom and lube, knowing what's about to happen next.

  
Putting the condom on, he takes the lube in his hand and rubs it on his cock, pumping back and forth, teasing you.  
"Would you stop that and just fuck me already?"

  
"You look so fucking pretty when you're begging for me to fuck you."

  
You wanted to challenge his idea that you were begging, but you were too pleasure deprived that you just went with it. The only response you could give him was a moan. 

  
He took his hand off his cock and slid it in your pussy, making you whine at the girth of his cock.

  
"Yes.. Steve.. oh god, yes." The sound of skin slapping and moans filled the room, and you felt Steve move faster inside you. Your hands travelled to his biceps, leaving scratches that were not having any mercy on him.

  
His hand moved to your clit, moving it in the same direction as his tongue from before. He took your leg and rested it on his shoulder, able to go deeper inside you.

  
You had a familiar feeling inside you, knowing that Steve was close and so were you.

  
"I'm so fucking close, baby." He moaned.  
"Me too."

  
You felt the knot in your stomach come undone, unleashing your uncontrollable moans and pleasure.

  
He went in faster and deeper, still going after you were done, bringing him to his own climax. Taking the condom and tossing it into the trash, he covered you both with the quilt and spooned you.

  
"That was-" You were at a loss for words, because this was probably the best sex you've had. Ever.

  
"I know." He chuckled, pulling you in closer.

  
Just as you two were unintentionally close to falling asleep, someone barges in.

  
"Hey has anyone seen my-" Tony stops himself, realizing what he had just walked into.

  
"Oh my god, Tony. Get OUT!" Steve yells, throwing a pillow at him. Tony only laughs at that, until he sees the strapon. His eyes grow wide.

  
"I knew this man was a bottom." Steve rolls his eyes.

  
"OUT!"

  
All you could manage to do was let out a loud and obnoxious laugh.

  
"You know, if I caught you guys earlier then we could've made this a-"

  
"Good god Tony do you not know what OUT means?" Steve put on his boxers underneath the blanket, about to get up.

  
"Don't pretend like you wouldn't like that, Rogers." You smirk, knowing that this would come back to bite you in the ass later. This made Tony blush, and you could see the prominent bulge in his pants.

  
"Okay, okay. Maybe I would." Steve notices his bulge and looks back at you, but realizes that the both of you are way too tired. "But- maybe another day, Stark. For now, go take care of your little friend there."

  
Tony sighed, looking down. "My bad, can't control it sometimes. I'll see you guys in like... 20 minutes? Okay, goodbye." He says, almost running out.


End file.
